Duel: I'm stronger than you
by FishChipzen
Summary: A fight between Blake and Adam, were both are victorious just not in the same way. Another one shot from le fish!


**===Duel: I'm stronger than you===**

For their blades to clash together once again was a wish both Adam and Blake asked for since that faithful day in the train and even more so after the day Beacon fell to the hand of Cinder, the white fang, and the grimm. Their bloods boil as they both now that this will be their last confrontation against each other. Knowing all this full well both parties Blake more so than Adam, either because of her absolute desire to see his blood spilled by herself or the fact that Adam removed what could possibly Yang's future –her arm- and subjecting her to that much grief. She really was determined to see him choking on his own blood and she'll make sure that it won't be a clean death either no, she wanted him to suffer.

Gambol Shroud's blades found air as she stepped forward to deliver a cross cut to the man's throat, her desire to see blood was evident. Continuing her assault with extreme prejudice and precision her blade's always without fail targeting his major arteries, ligaments and veined parts of his body. Adam however was skillful not that she didn't know it already, as he dodges perfectly allowing her blades to come close but not enough to cut him, imbedding a sense of great anger to his assailant as she always felt that she was just being played around with. And with the level and degree of skill the iaido user this wasn't all that impossible.

One bait after the other and Adam was getting closer and closer to the point where unleashing his quick draws or Sayo on Blake safely was drawing near.

 ***Swoosh***

Just like that Manage to Cut Blake off, or the shadow of herself. He had expected this to happen " _So in the end this fight will be a test of our endurance_ " Adam thought to himself as he caught the obvious sucker punch that Blake gave him from behind him. Pushing him back with his sword and getting a fair distance between the two Adam sheathed his blade Iaido is the art of quick draw and you can't quickly draw your weapon if it wasn't even inside its scabbard.

Blake didn't even wait for his eventual tauntings it was bound to come after all he knew the right strings to pull when it comes to her psyche and she wouldn't allow him to do it. More because she doesn't want to remind herself that she was utterly useless when it came to giving Yang any help way back when but also to keep her calm and beat the beast in front of her. Thou it did remind her of Yang during their sparing matches, she would always taunt the faunus saying things like 'Come on kitty-kitty fight me! or are you just weak?' or 'Well well the cat did something new! Too bad it won't work on good ole me!' those were the simpler times and she knew it. Getting those same 'good times' were the reason why she was fighting, why she wanted to kill Adam. But now wasn't the time to reminisce; she had a beast to slay.

If close ranged attacks won't work then a more diverse mid-range, close-range selection of attacks would surely take him down. Although she wasn't as good as Weiss in controlling the battle field, keeping a distance between her and her enemies all the while pelting them with all sorts of magics. she was nearly on par using her bow in tandem with her blades she was able to zone Adam out and keep him in his toes constantly dodging the ever prevalent treat of losing an arm or two to the wild flurry of flying blades.

Adam smiled, so she can get him to go serious now huh? He was smug but he knew when to drop his attitude in favor for a colder, calculating one. This time it was his turn to go all out. Unsheathing Reiko, a smaller cousin of Blush designed to parry and inflict damage much like how you would with a knife, he started rushing towards the flurry of blades that Blake was dispensing, dodging each one while parrying the others. Finally getting up to her face Adam slid his Reiko upwards towards the girl's amber eyes thou missing, just as he expected, before sheathing Reiko quickly going back to Blush as with lightning speed he fired off a Sayo at the exact same spot only this time her right eye was Adam's target.

Jumping backwards just in time ensured Blake's life wouldn't be wasted with that Sayo she still had so much left to live for after all, it certainly didn't matter if her eyes were decommissioned from that strike, she had the upper advantage now.

Iaido was a overwhelmingly strong technique but its biggest flaw is its self. If your primary blade wasn't able to take the life of the enemy in that slash you would be left open. How long this opening is entirely depends on the user, Adam was one of the few who were able to shorten this span of time to mere milliseconds, but Blake was also one of the few who were fast enough to take advantage of those said milliseconds.

Her hands quickly jostling towards Adam, the prospect of wielding Gambol Shroud lost to the wind as her hands curled up in to fist all her blood lust and love for Yang were inside that ball as it went for Adam's throat with a strong *SMACK* his neck was flattened, his wind tunnel wasn't even a tunnel anymore as it was crushed against Blake's fist and Adam's spinal column.

Death by suffocation, now that was a kind of death that Adam didn't expect to have he always thought it would be a delivered by a blade. Well, it was fun while it lasted a minute the two greatest fighters the ranks of the white fang had ever had fought their overwhelming skill gushed out in this minute long dance of theirs both fought with the intent to end the other's life and one came out on top.

"You know….. You should have stayed by her side" Adam was at his knees now about to lay dead on the ground "She would be happier if you'd have stayed by her side instead of….going…after…Me" Adam laughed at her mockingly, as much as a broken wind pipe would allow him. She may have won in the clash of their blades but Adam won in a much more important battle and the yield of said battle was more precious than even his death. A Blake whose will was broken.

DAMN! Blake knew that Adam could pull her strings she knew this by heart, that's why she made their encounter as quick as possible. And yet…..and yet he managed to do it A thousand thoughts run amuck in her mind all concerning Yang, all concerning the 'what-ifs', until her mind ranged against her. Images of a happy content Yang, the Yang that could have been if only she'd had done as Adam said flooded her mind, regret nailing her to the ground. Images of a lonesome Yang now filled her head; her gleeful smiles and shit eating smirks were tainted and replaced by sober frowns and lifeless eyes staring to the infinite void that is the night sky. Why did she leave? Negativity filled her as the pain of her bleeding right eye was numbed in favor of drilling herself with emotional pain and anguish. The tried and tested method that if done correctly could forever take Blake out of the fight, it was also the scariest types of pain since unlike physical pain that will eventually heal this was different, more severe, as it can kill if not treated properly.

Standing back up, Blake ran her way to god knows where, just following her legs and the instinct that was implanted in her faunus DNA. Not paying mind to the world around her she aimlessly wondered across the land seeing places and meeting people that she's never seen before thou never really finding happiness in all of them. She knew there was one person that would give her back, Yang. But she knew that that idea was an oh so laughably bad idea, not only will it be insulating to Yang and herself –that's what she thinks at least- it was…..she just can't it was a simple matter of she can't bring herself to do so. She treated herself like a deathly virus to Yang moving to and from avoiding her while simultaneously watching her like she was her shadow…..how appropriate.

* * *

 **One day in Patch.**

"Yang…you don't know this and I don't know if I can express to you this but…" her vision blurred as she glanced at Yang who was trying and failing at combat practice "I'm sorry and I love you….so so much" as those words left her mouth she jumped towards another tree and away from Yang. Her destination unknown.

" _I love you too…._ "

 **…**

Blake looked back towards the direction of Yang her tears flowing like a broken dam now. _Did she….did she answer her back no it can't be_ , she thought to herself as she stood in the tree branch, disbelief nailing her in place. _No…..she wouldn't…she wouldn't say that to me,_ Blake then continued her run, the faint words of Yang echoing in her head be it real or not she treasured those words even if that was the case.

 _"_ _I love you Blake no matter what you did…so why are you running away?"_ faint words came out of Yang's mouth as she watched Blake run away again. " _Why?_ "

* * *

 _~Fish_

 _Well like always thank you for reading my works *respectful bow* HAHAHA well isn't that to formal. Welp same same thank you for reading and if it doesn't bother please consider commenting!_

 **time for me to talk a little**

 **I always enjoy writing these one shots! I really do its too much of a fun process for me to stop doing it. XD It's literally me just playing a song then from the theme of the song write a one shot! For this one I used 'stronger than you' but the one for Undertale. Well other than that thank you for reading this fish out! (0.0)**


End file.
